


Needless to Say

by SEMellark



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, college turned Makoto into a cheeky bastard and you can't convince me otherwise, dorky boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEMellark/pseuds/SEMellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The proposal comes when he least expects it. Not that Makoto ever expected it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needless to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Life is awful and I needed to write something fluffy to make it better.

“Marry me.”

The proposal comes when he least expects it. Not that Makoto _ever_ expected it.

But he’s suitably blind-sided one night when he’s visiting Haru’s apartment, seated on the lid of the toilet while he waits for Haru to finish his bath.

They haven't spoken in over fifteen minutes, Haru in the process of detoxing after a grueling day of training as Makoto types away on his laptop, trying to finish a logistics essay he’s been working on since the day it was assigned.

Makoto’s thoughts are a jumble of commitments and deadlines, term papers that need consideration and monthly rent to pay, but as soon as he hears those words, spoken so casually, his entire thought process grinds to a halt.

He takes a moment to process, watching Haru as Haru watches him.

“Why?” Makoto asks, because he can’t just _not_ say anything, but he also can’t decide what he _should_ say. His heart is just beating way too fast. If this is what happens when someone is proposed to, how could _anyone_ piece their thoughts together quickly enough to reply?

He’s not at all turned off by the idea. He and Haru have been together for a long time, and even if they’ve only been romantically involved since leaving Iwatobi for Tokyo almost a year ago, this seems like the logical next step.

But that Haru would be the one to _take_ that step… well, all Makoto can really think is that Haru’s emotional state has drastically improved since high school.

Haru frowns, eyeing Makoto dubiously. “You really have to ask?”

“No, I guess not.” Makoto says with a small laugh, closing his laptop and pulling it toward his stomach, trying to see if the warmth will calm the squirming he can feel there. “We can get a license, but it won’t be recognized everywhere. Besides, I thought you didn’t believe in marriage?”

“It’s mostly an abstract concept.” Haru replies, sliding down in the tub slightly. His cheeks are starting to turn red, and Makoto is tactful enough to pretend that he doesn’t notice, even if the sight does make him want to grin like an idiot. “It really only matters what we think.”

“And what _do_ you think?” Makoto asks, and he has to fight the urge to laugh at the pitifully exasperated look Haru shoots his way.

“I think that you’re a pain.” Haru grumbles, fingers twitching on the edge of the ivory tub. Makoto watches, considerably calmer than he was ten seconds ago. “But… I want to live with you. I want you in my bed every night. It gets harder and harder to leave you at the door.”

Makoto smiles, ignoring the way his eyes sting and focusing instead on the warmth spreading throughout his body, consuming him from the inside out. It isn’t a foreign feeling, for Makoto has been so in love with Haru for what feels like forever, but it still manages to leave him breathless.

And he’s thankful, _so_ thankful for this peculiar, wonderful, precious person whom he would gladly spend his life with.

“Okay. But _you_ have to tell Nagisa.” Makoto says, delighting in Haru’s slight flinch. “We can figure out the living situation soon. And save up to get rings, if you want them.”

“Well.” Haru fidgets, and it’s the most uncomfortable he’s ever looked while partially submerged in water. “I kind of already did that. The saving, I mean.”

“Nanase Haruka.” Makoto drawls, unable to keep from grinning like the cat that ate the canary. “How long have you been waiting to propose to me?”

“Too long.” Haru shoots back, dark brows furrowed over piercing blue eyes, and despite everything they’ve been through together – or perhaps because of it – the two of them can barely keep eye contact for long before they’re laughing, the relief in the tiny bathroom almost palpable.

And while Makoto thinks that a lot has changed since high school, everything important has stayed exactly the same.

“Did you _really_ have to be naked when you proposed, Haru-chan?”

“Well, I figured I’d be losing my clothes soon after I did it anyway.”

Needless to say, Makoto won’t be finishing his logistics paper anytime soon.


End file.
